


Bits and Bobs

by MomoDesu



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Drabble Collection, repost
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-09
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24094354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoDesu/pseuds/MomoDesu
Summary: A collection of drabbles and short SK tales ranging from canon to AU. Repost from Dokuga.
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/Sesshoumaru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	1. You. Me. Ice Cream.

**Author's Note:**

> These were originally posted over at Dokuga. I'm slowly moving my favorite things over here, too! Tagged as M to be safe.

**"Due to heavy snow, the train will be halted momentarily. We apologize for the inconvenience."**

"I'm never going to get home!" Kagome pouted and looked out of the window she sat next to. The snow was heavy, and she knew there were going to be delays, but she didn't let that bother her. She only wanted to get home. Two weeks visiting Souta in the north and she was ready to get back to Tokyo to her own apartment. The little bugger thought that he wouldn't clean for at least a month before she arrived, knowing that she would clean the place for him. Her nice, clean apartment. Home had never been so welcoming.

The waiting pissed her off, more so because they had just stopped not even ten minutes before at another station. "Deep breath, Kagome," she said, using the breathing exercises she had read about in a magazine. Calmer, Kagome pulled a book from her purse. May as well make the time useful.

Two paragraphs in, Kagome felt a presence next to her. Familiar. Demonic. Her nerves were immediately on end.

"Is this seat taken?"

She looked up at the familiar voice, understanding now why the aura felt as it did. "It is not, Sesshoumaru."

He hadn't changed much over the years. Of course she had last seen him ten years previous, instead of the five hundred years give or take that it had been for him. His hair was no longer down his back and so shiny he could be a walking promotion for Pantene; it had been cropped and fashionably spiked, with some portions colored black. His black turtleneck and black jeans didn't even hint at the royal status he held. One thing that hadn't changed was the grace he moved with. He sat down next to her and put his laptop bag in his lap. "Miko?" he asked, surprised.

Kagome laughed. "The one and only."

In a very Sesshoumaru like move, his facial expression remained the same and only his eyes showed any surprise. "Five hundred years later, and you are still alive? I always knew there was something weird about you."

Her eyebrows furrowed in irritation. "I am **not** weird! And since when did you start using words like weird?"

"When in Rome, as they say." He fished through his bag and pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a fancy silver lighter. "You have changed."

"So have you!"

"That is of no consequence. I am still not clear on how you are here." He lit the cigarette and took a drag.

"Inuyasha never told you about the well?" Kagome scrunched her nose. "Could you put that thing out?"

Even though it was clear that he didn't wish to, Sesshoumaru did as she asked and put out the cigarette in the small ash tray next to her in the arm rest. "No, the half breed never told me. I witnessed."

"Then why are you confused?"

"Isn't confusion a natural human trait?"

"Did you forget that you aren't human?" She raised her eyebrow at him.

Sesshoumaru sighed, rolling his eyes. "As far as **they** are concerned," he waved his hand about, gesturing at the people that surrounded them, "I am just as human as they are."

Kagome let out a riotous laugh. "You have really taken blending in seriously, haven't you?"

"I am on this train, aren't I? I do not want to be the next Hibagon after someone spots me traipsing about in my demon form." He leaned back in his seat and faced forward, even though he kept his gaze on her from the corner of his eye. "Or risk being spotted on the military's air traffic radar. Besides, I rather like some of your people and their odd creations. Such as ice cream."

Rather than elaborate on a thing he clearly wanted to keep hidden, she smiled widely at him. "What's your favorite flavor?"

"Coffee. Yours?" He finally turned to look at her, as if he was comfortable looking at her like just another person instead of the miko he knew five hundred years ago.

"Strawberry." She giggled. "Cliche, I know. Almost everyone likes strawberry."

He took a deep breath. "I have a proposition for you, Kagome."

Kagome wasn't sure what shocked her more: the idea that the demon that had tried to kill her more times that she could count had a proposition for her, or that he had called her by her given name rather than 'miko'. "What sort of proposition?"

"You. Me. Ice cream."

"Are you asking me out?"

"Yes, for ice cream. Nothing more, nothing less. Possibly more, but we will take that as we go."

She smiled at the demon that had changed so much over the years. "I think I can pencil something in."

"Are you flirting with me, miko?"

"I believe I am, demon."

Then he did something that Kagome thought she would never see in a million years: he smiled.


	2. Touch Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sesshoumaru had liked to be touched, but if it were the miko doing the touching he just might make an exception.
> 
> One of the first things I ever wrote from 2007.

Sesshoumaru had never liked to be touched, even by his ward Rin. For the greater part of his life he had gone without the touch of another, no longer enjoying it after he grew to an age that his mother decided he no longer needed coddling. His father hadn't been the most affectionate man either. The caring was there, but they were never a family that would show physical affection for the sake of showing it.

It wasn't until he met the miko that he had learned to enjoy the simple pleasure that touch can bring, the intimacy of skin pressing against skin. The transition had started small; a touch on the shoulder here as she passed him while divvying out dinner or a brush of the arm when she walked next to him as they trekked on to the next village after the latest rumor of Naraku's presence.

Soon it became much more. Kagome had been much more withdrawn from his half brother as Inuyasha's attentions began to revolve more around the completion of the jewel. Holding hands might not be something very big to most people, but for him it was leaps and bounds. One day she had been joking with him and grabbed his hand, and instead of just shaking her off when she didn't release it they continued on that way. That was until the hanyou of the group took notice and stole Kagome away to the head of their little pack.

Slowly over time he was growing to love the simple touches that they shared, the spark of electricity that passed through their fingertips when they accidentally brushed in passing, the gentle caresses of her fingers as they brushed over his skin when she tended his wounds, the steady kneading of her hands as they worked out the knots in his shoulders. Never once did he miss the angry look in his brother's eyes. It wasn't his fault that he had turned down the girl's offers of back rubs.

Giving back rubs soon moved to receiving them in kind. Kagome had never felt anything like his long fingers soothing her sore muscles. That was followed by sharing sleeping space, her curled up in his lap with her nose pressed into his neck while he leaned back on whatever sturdy object was available. She was the first woman to actually sleep with him. Women weren't creatures to be trusted in his mind; a demon lord and a vindictive woman in same sleeping quarters never seemed to have a good end. This creature was far from it, so pure it made him wonder how she had not been sullied by the atrocities that she had witnessed in her time in the era more violent and dangerous than her own. Again, his brother had been less than pleased.

Things took a drastic turn after a more horrific battle against the strongest of Naraku's incarnations to date. The demon slayer and the monk had been nearly fatally injured. His brother was off collecting his thoughts, which had been a steadily increasing habit since the demise of his first love. He was watching over her two sleeping companions when he caught the distant sounds of wails and sobs. Crying women was something else on his list of things he had little to no experience with. Rin was one thing, being a little girl. Kagome was considered a grown woman, having reached the age of nineteen the previous month. Having the confidence that the slayer's feline companion would watch over the two injured warriors he set off in the direction of the sorrowful moans.

There ahead of him, not so calmly sitting in a spring, was the miko. The golden rays of the setting sun gave her skin an almost unearthly glow and highlighted the tears streaming down her face. To this day he couldn't explain why he did what he did next. Slowly, almost as if to give her a chance to tell him to leave her be, he stripped himself of his armor and clothing and joined her in the spring. When Kagome finally did notice him she threw herself into his arms without hesitation and sobbed into his chest. That was the first time he had ever had true full body contact with the miko, and even though he wouldn't outright admit it the sensation was something he wanted to experience again under much better circumstances.

After their first bathing experience the two would steal away whenever possible. It was a secret they would never share, yet he was positive that the slayer and fox kit had caught on fairly quickly due to the lack of Kagome's presence at their usual bath time. Just like the first time it never held any sexual implications, just pure comfort. There were still times that he would hold her as she let out all of her frustrations in the form of tears and sobs, there were others where he would drop his air of of almighty power and let her care for him. The brush of the soapy sponge over his skin, the sweet smell of her soaps, the feeling of her fingernails scrubbing against his scalp...he dreaded having to return to bathing alone once their task was completed.

Their bathing soon led to feather light touches left over the freshly cleansed skin, light tickling touches that didn't do much for comfort. The arousal brought brought to the surface by the touches made way for quick kisses that accompanied the dancing fingers. Sesshoumaru had never participated in these make out sessions, as the miko termed them, yet the feeling of her naked breasts pressed against his chest and the tang of her arousal in the air made the sexual frustration completely worth it in his eyes. Her heated kisses were returned in kind, and the scrapes and later discomfort from being pinned to any boulders if he got overzealous was a bit of a running joke between the two of them. Their other companions were not amused.

Much like the first night he bathed with her, he was not sure what possessed him to take the actions that he did. They had been in the spring for much longer that usual, taking minimal time to bathe and more to explore each other's bodies. Instead of ending it where the normally did and dressing to return to their camp he made love to her on the bank of the spring. Completely forgoing his more animalistic urges was gentle with her fragile human body, relishing in her cries of pleasure.

From that night on he took her at every bath time, wanting to do nothing more that let the world fade away and enjoy the feeling of her damp skin against his. When they were together there was nothing but him, her, and the steamy water that they soaked in. Those springs were his personal heaven.

He opened his eyes and looked down when he felt a light tug on his hand. Beaming up at him was his miko, her brown eyes twinkling in mischief. "You were off in dream land," she said with a giggle.

Sesshoumaru gave her a rare smile and they continued on hand in hand at the back of the shard hunting party. For the first time in his life he came to the conclusion that the touch of another wasn't half bad, especially if it was the miko doing the touching.


	3. The Demon and the Juice Box

The day at the village had been very quiet for Kagome. Miroku and Sango had gone to her village for supplies to repair her weapons and Inuyasha had taken Shippou with him to help some of the farmers in the fields. Her school was on break so there were no tests to study for and she didn't want to go home just to sit around. Inuyasha would have a fit if she did that. For the first part of the day she had assisted Kaede in gathering herbs to make ointments for the villagers, but now that the task was out of the way she was bored out of her wits.

"Demon! Demon!" She jolted up at the villager's cries. Instinctively grabbing for her bow and quiver, she jumped up and ran outside. She already had an arrow notched and ready to fly when she saw a flash of silver, white, and red. With a sigh she dropped her weapon and waited for the demon to appear in front of her.

"Miko," he addressed her in his normal cool tone.

"Sesshoumaru," she replied, mocking him and using the same tone.

He snorted at her attempt. "I require something of you."

Immediately she stiffened. "Is Rin sick again?"

"My ward is in perfect health. I require more of those boxes with the fruit nectar inside."

She cocked her head to the side a moment to figure out what on earth he was talking about. Then it hit her. "Oh! Juice boxes!"

"Yes. Rin enjoys them and I require more."

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "There is no way that a child can go through two cases of juice boxes three days."

"Hn." He looked back down at her in his normal holier than thou way.

"You have been drinking them haven't you?" she said suspiciously.

He shrugged his shoulders, an action Kagome had never seen from the cold emotionless demon. "I will neither confirm nor deny that."

In her mind she pictured him sitting under a tree with Rin, both of them sipping juice out of the little boxes. Laughing quietly she looked back up at him. "What kind would you like?"


	4. The Demon and the Chocolate Bar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A followup to The Demon and the Juice Box written for ElegantPaws.

She knew she should have felt awful. Not just awful. Horribly awful; crawl under a rock and die awful. Kagome held his hair back as the poor youkai wretched and hacked, carefully dabbing his forehead and cleaning his face with a damp cloth between dry heaves. If it hadn't been for her, the normally pristine and perfect youkai Sesshoumaru wouldn't be sitting on all fours vomiting and, as they said in her time, 'sick as a dog'. Instead, she wanted to laugh at him. Not because he was retching and she was caring for him, but for the fact that he didn't listen to her and was now learning his lesson.

"Give me one reason I shouldn't kill you?" he croaked. Kagome watched as he tried to sit up but was stopped by another round of stomach turning dry heaves.

"Because I didn't force you to eat that," she said gently, wiping his face again. "I told you it was bad for you and would make you sick."

"The kitsune eats it."

"Shippou is not a dog."

"This Sesshoumaru is not a dog." He managed to crawl back and roll over onto his back. He clearly showed his displeasure of her caring for him, it showed in his eyes, but Kagome highly doubted that he was in any condition to harm her.

"You are an inuyoukai. You may look human, but you are still a dog underneath it all." She wiped his face one last time before moving to his bare chest. He was sweating buckets and she was doing everything in her power to keep him cool to avoid another wave of nausea. In a way, she thought it was strange that he was able to sweat while in humanoid form, but was still unable to digest certain foods.

"I should still hurt you when I am able." He sighed deeply, and for the first time, Kagome saw him look almost desperate. "Completely slaughter you. Possibly use Tensaiga so you can be torn to shreds a second time. Then this Sesshoumaru will be at peace."

Kagome smiled. "You wouldn't do that."

"If you give me more of that brown confection, I will." The desperate look was gone, replaced by a gleam that said he would completely live up to his threat if given the chance.

"I didn't force you to eat it. I caught you stealing it from my bag and let you eat it as a lesson after you didn't believe it would make you sick." She brushed his bangs out of his face, ignoring the light growl he gave her.

"You said dogs could not consume the confection, not inuyoukai."

"Sorry, my mistake." Kagome was pleased that he had stopped growling. "For future reference, inuyoukai should not consume chocolate."

"Thank you for the clarification."


	5. Sesshoumaru Spins a Yarn

For days they had been traveling, mostly in silence. Miroku was in the dog house once again, and Inuyasha was still miffed that Sesshoumaru was traveling with them. The normally noisy children were with Kaede, so there was no break from the silence.

Kagome had an idea. She dashed to catch up with Sesshoumaru. She had to battle to keep the pace, but was doing well. "Sesshoumaru," she said, drawing his attention from the horizon down to her.

"Miko," he replied, glaring at her.

"What did you want to be when you grew up? At first, I wanted to be a ballerina, when Mama got me a dancer's costume when I was five." She continued on as if he asked her to go on. "Then, at seven, I wanted to be an astronaut. Barbie was an astronaut, I could be an astronaut. Then I wanted to be a teacher!"

Sesshoumaru looked away from her.

She took his silence for another ok to go on. "After that, it was a computer repair tech, a submarine operator, a novelist, a sandwich artist, and a photographer."

"The supreme ruler of Japan," he said, and left it at that.

Kagome shook her head. "I doubt you wanted that from birth."

His eyes darted left and right, looking for any eavesdroppers. "As a child, this Sesshoumaru wanted to be a kabuki star."

"A kab-"

"Do not interrupt," he said, holding up his had. "Yes, a kabuki star. Father took me to Kyoto and I escaped to a theatre. The music and costumes mesmerized my childhood eyes; there were human men on stage pretending to be oni. As a real youkai, my career would never end."

"A kab-"

He held up his hand again. "This Sesshoumaru will not tolerate another interruption. A few hours later father discovered me and gave me the beating of my life. He said I was destined to be a great ruler, not a low life actor. From that day on, my dream was to defeat him, to be the best."

"That was your motivation?"

Kagome thought about what he had told her. Rather than follow his dreams, he had been punished by his father because the great general didn't approve of his son's dreams and desires.

"I'm sorry, Sesshoumaru," she whispered.

"I'm not."

"At least you don't feel sorry for yourself."

"Why feel sorry for myself? You've just been had, miko." He winked at her and walked ahead.

Kagome pouted. Sesshoumaru sure could spin a yarn.


	6. Twenty Three Down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for the dokuga_contest theme 'bored'.

From the door of his office Kagome watched Sesshoumaru chew on the end of his fancy fountain pen, his expression tight. The fine lines around his eyes were really beginning to show. The five hundred years since they first met really had taken their toll on her demon husband.

He must have been working on something really big to have such an expression on his face. He even had on his reading glasses, a definite sign that he was really trying to concentrate on something frustrating.

"Penny for your thoughts?" She pushed herself off of the door-frame and waked to his desk, seating herself in one of the plush leather chairs that set in front of the impressive oak desk.

"Hn."

Kagome grinned. The newspaper was spread out on the desk. "Big merger between two of your rival companies?"

Sesshoumaru shook his head.

"Economy still going south?" She leaned back in the chair.

Again, he shook his head, but gave her verbal affirmation. "No."

Kagome stood and walked around the desk behind his chair. "Sometimes, I think you work way too hard, husband." She moved his braid over his shoulder and began kneading at the knots in his shoulders and neck. "A vacation would be nice," she said offhandedly. "Maybe Kyoto or Miami? Hawaii?"

"This is frustrating," he said, taking off his glasses and tossing them to the desktop. He leaned into his wife's gentle caresses, groaning in pleasure. "How hard can it be?"

Without stopping her movement, Kagome peeked over his shoulder. No business or financial pages; a crossword puzzle. He was up in arms over a crossword puzzle. "Idiot."

He stiffened. "What?"

"A five letter word for halfwit. Twenty-three down." She kissed his cheek and started out of the office.

Sesshoumaru grabbed his spectacles and pen, quickly scribbling down the answer. "Thank you, dear."

Another boring afternoon at the office.


End file.
